Don’t Stop Me Now
For information about the Classic and Alternate routines, visit the page on the Just Dance Wiki. t Stop Me Now |artist= |game(s)= (Community Remix only) |original_game= ( Exclusive) }} "Don’t Stop Me Now" by is set to be featured on . Appearance of the Dancer The coach is a man with short hair combed to the right. He has two different designs: the first one is used in the intro and the outro, while every other part uses the second one. C1 The coach starts out with indigo hair, cobalt blue skin covered in stars, a red rhombus on his right eye, a red an black checkered glitter suit with a high black collar and a narrow triangular hole that exposes a part of his chest, a cobalt blue blanket on each sleeve that lights up at times, a red belt with three cobalt blue triangles pointing to the right in the middle and a pair of black boots. His outline is blue and glowing. C2 Shortly after the beginning, the camera zooms into the coach s right sleeve to reveal his transformation. He now has blue hair, a blue rhombus, a red and gold jacket with golden shoulder pads with fringes, large sleeve cuffs, a red collar with a blue outline, a sky blue tank top, black pants with purple glitter checker and lightning held by a pair of suspenders, a golden chain oh his left pocket and purple penny loafers. His outline is white and paper-like with a very sharp contour, as if it was cut out. Background The background begins with a black starry backdrop and piano keys, complete with a spotlight shining on the man. The scenery swoops in his sleeve, exposing the man's second design and a sunny day on a black and white checkered floor. Swooping forward, the scenery contains broccoli, flowers, ladders, pointing fingers shooting to the sky with rainbows, and a few butterfly hot air balloons. It then raises up to an opening stage curtain. The curtain opens up to a content-faced sun with seashells and starfish swooping inward. Afterwards, a piano spiral comes in, with a few decorated joyful live action animals floating in mid-air along with bananas and clocks. After this repeats, the background has the floating animals now bouncing on drums along with a giant crown shining in the background. Once this is over, a butterfly guitar shoots through the sky, leading back to the faced sun. The piano spiral comes in once more, and finally going back through the sleeve, to the area that the song starts at. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Point forward while shaking your head. Dsmn gm.png|All Gold Moves dsmngm1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Community Remix has a Community Remix. The following are featured: *Celeste91 Netherlands *Zombie2817 U.S.A *XhayatX Turkey *Joeybarbella U.S.A *Tripppyyhipple U.S.A *DanGarclaR98 Brazil *CRAZYGAMERV1 U.S.A *Ema_RB360 Rica *Aerryne France *DecldedBarley33 Brazil *Steel YU Brazil *Matheuspln Brazil *FacePenguin3246 Mexico *Josephtian Malaysia *Taninl Arc Mexico *YohannlyBabay Russia *SabrinaRocket German *Khaleo93 U.S.A *Blueberry_sans13 German *Stormy Wolf731 U.S.A *DiegoSanchez097 Mexico *Matchbr Zealand *Gabthenostalgic Canada *Baracuda_417 Kong *Joenmurl Ecuador *Chamastick France *DanGarclaR98 Brazil *Tripppyyhipple U.S.A *Teeven2001 France *Dancigndreaming U.S.A *Serglo Toklo Mexico *FinteTag550 Brazil *MaquedaeLias14 Mexico *Lavsma Brazil *Dancigndreaming U.S.A *DavidHS3284 Mexico *Elleen1510 German *BlazingGuitar14 U.S.A *AlrerHawk95414 Israel *Keurntjes Netherlands *Bencase England *ELFCamillo2 Colombia *Dragonblaster4 Canada *Moogly-H Zealand *Hanledson Brazil *DancerGirl2k U.S.A *RAS310 U.S.A *Peter Sarutobi Spain *Longniko200007 Hungary *CRAZYGAMERV1 U.S.A *XhayatX Turkey *SteveSoyYo Mexico *Tripppyyhipple U.S.A *Rohmires Brazil *Amslam U.S.A *PanicFlly846 U.S.A *WumbolgyGiraffe U.S.A *Axll Rose L Brazil *FinteTag550 Brazil Gallery dontstopmecmu_cover_generic.png|''Don t Stop Me Now'' (Community Remix) dontstopme cover albumcoach.png|Album coach Communityremix albumbkg.png|Album background Dontstopmenowcmu ava.png|Avatar dontstopme pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Videos Queen - Don't Stop Me Now (Official Video) Don't Stop Me Now (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music References Category:Songs Category:Songs on Just Dance Unlimited Party Category:Solos Category:Leaked Songs Category:Upcoming Songs Category:Songs with Community Remix